Conquerors!
by Tora the Unforgettable Tiger
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys and 2 other super-powered beings not Mojo and/or Him. My Oc s have taken over the world. The Powerpuff girls are only known as 3 girls the Professor made, nobody knows they have powers. What will happen next? And will funny things be said? I know but you don t. Oh and it s mostly a Butch and Buttercup romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok if your wondering why I`m not updating it`s this, summer, and a whole lot of other stuff. So if you haven`t read the summary then I feel sorry for you. So-**

**Stray: Wait you haven`t done the disclaimer! And tell Danger to keep out of my swords!**

**Danger: They are nice swords!**

**Me: Okay today Blossom is doin the disclaimer and DANGER! Atleast ask before you take her swords.**

**Blossom: U.T. does not own the PPG or the RRB. She only owns Stray, Danger, and the plot line.**

**Me: So let`s start this story!**

'The Boys are Back in Town!

The Rowdyruff Boys and Danger have decided to come to Townsville to select maids for the year. They have to be at least 16 and not over 60. All ladies who meet hthis will have to sign your name at Town Hall. If your name get`s picked by Danger, an unfortunate turn for you. We all know that they have to pick yearly maid because they go through them so quickly! Either through death, inguries, death, diasease, immobility, and death.'

"The artical today is not helping at alll." Proffesor Utonium said. The professor is a man with black hair and black eyes. He is atleast in his mid forties and only wears a lab coat.

"Oh come on, Professor it could be worse." Bubbles optimisticly said. Bubbles is a girl with blonde hair that goes to her mid back. But since she always wears it in pig tails it goes to her shoulder blades. She also has baby blue eyes and is a very bubbley person. She also has very girly curves. Age 16.

"Besides if one of us do get called it could give us an advantege...somehow. I don`t know we`ll figure it out." Blossom points out. Blossom has long orange hair that goes to her lower thighs. She always wears it in a pony tail (held up by a big red bow) that makes it look like it at her mid thighs and pink eyes. She is very intellegent and can be bossy and stubborn. Also good curves. Age 16.

"I have to agree with the professor. I mean out of all the citys, why townsville? It`s not very big or popular." Buttercup says. Buttercup has black hair that ends at her shoulders. She always wears it down. She also has lime green eyes and is probably the toughest, sportiest and most stubborn girl you`ll ever meet. And great curves. **(Sorry if I sound homo. I`m not. I`m just trying to get you an understanding of what they look like.)** Age 16.

"I just don`t want anything to happend to my three perfect girls." The Professor exclaimed.

"It`s alright it`s only three names out of hundreds mabey even thousands." Bubbles said, again being optomistic.

"You want to know what I always found weird. How that Danger dude can say your name absoulutely correct without a sheet of paper or never knowing you." Buttercup said. They just blanl\kley stared at her. "What! So if I`m not going to be optimistic I can`t change the subject?"

"I agree it can give you the goosebumps if you think about it to long." Blossom agreed.

**Time change!**

"Alright girls let`s get you in 'presentable enough clothes to meet the rulers of the world' clothes." The professor commanded.

"We`re here finally!" Buttercup exclaimed. They can`t drive according to laws so they had to walk. And that takes like 30 minutes. Buttercup was wearing A light green tank top with a black hoodie over it. Also black tinted capris and green Nikies.

"I thought you we`re the one more equippeted for thid long of a walk." Blossom stated with a smirk. She had on a pink button up shirt with a white mini jacket over it. A pink skirt that ended right before knees with pink out lineing and pink boots that ended mid calf.

"Well I`m just saying it took _forever_ to get here."

"Will you two stop bickering and let`s get this over with." Bubbles said in a determend voice. She was wearing a top wit sleeves that right after her shoulders, frills at the end, and stripped baby blue and light grey. A light grey skirt thsat ended mid thigh and baby blue leggings and light grey slip ons.

"Ok girls I`ll go to the gentlmen section while you sign in." Professor says.

**In the Town Hall...**

"Yes were finally here!" Butch shouted triumphantly. He has raven black hair (always spiked) forest green eyes, and and eight pack. He was wearing a black muscel shirt with a green leather jacket over it. Green tinted jeans and dark green Nikies. He is the most ruthless and strongest of the group. Age 17

"I thought you we`re the one more built for this." Brick said with a smirk. Brick has orange hair that always has a cap over it (backwards) and in a pony tail that reaches his shoulder blades, blood red eyes, and a six pack. he had on a red button up shirt, with a white vest, and white pants, plus red sneackers. He was the smartest of his brothers, bossy, and stubborn. He was not the leader of the 5 who taken over the worl or smarter trhen the other two. **(Explanation later in the story) **Age 17.

"Guys! Can we just once go yo our seats without aruging?" Boomer said an annoyed tone. Boomer has blonde Beiber styled hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a grey strip going down it. Grey shorts and of course dark blue sneakers. He was the most niave of the group but a very good tracker and defender. Age 17

"Well while you find your seats I will look around." Danger says. Danger looks like a 19 years old. But looks can be deciving. Danger had black hair and purple eyes. And it wasn`t to sort or to long. He had his usausal T-shirt that had a crooked black 'D' on it, kccky baggy shorts (that didn`t show his underwear incase you were wondering), black nikies and black figerless gloves. Did I forget to mention he`s half boy half dog? Well he is so he has floppy dog ears instead of regular ears and a dog tail.

The boys took there seats infront of Town Hall where women were on one side, men on the other, and a 'to old for this' side. Well that`s how Butch would but it. After 5 minutes everyone was waiting for it to start and Danger just took his seat.

"Hello ladies and gentelmen." started. "Usally I would start on how this all happend but look to my left your right." All gave her strange looks but then turned there heads. A cloaked figure appeared on a pile of speakers. She had a mike infronyt of her and her electric gutair.

"This goes out to the whole world." The figure says pointing infront of itself. The voice defintly was female. She then started singing and playing.

"Oh my gosh it is to late  
He mixed the ingredinet chemical X  
He wanted to know what would be the effects  
Is it dangerous or fabulous"

She then pulls off the hood of her cloak to see a girl half girl half cat. Purple feline eyes, brown hair in a high pony tails with two strands of bangs hanging out. Then her ears popped up and her tail came out of her looks to be about 19. The ruffs smiled while Danger had a wicked grin.

"Here they come they come in three  
It`s brick, and Boomer, and Bu-u-tch to.  
Here they come to conqure the world  
beware of the Rowdyruff Boys.

They come in through and fightin  
And everyone they shocken  
You know no one can stop them  
All because of the chemical X!"

She then stoped. Layed down the guitar and jump down on stage.

"How`s it goin'?" She asked. Ev eryone stared wide eyed. "You know I just came back from a three year trip and this is all you say?" She says.

"Hey there Stray." Danger says.

"I thought you forgotten." She or Stray says. Then shre goes up and hugs him. "What I don`t get a hug from my three favriote triplets?"

"Stray!" Boomer hollers then runs up and hugs her.

"Boomeer not so much of a bear hug...I...I can`t...breath." Stray says then tries to inhale.

"Oh." Boomer says then lets go.

"What about you two?" She says pointing her index and middle finger at Brick and Butch.

"Do you have to make an entrance?" Butch asks. Brick just merely shrugs.

"Yah if you haven`t noticed it`s ort of my thing. Now come here you two." And faster than anyone can see she`s on the other side of the stage hugging them.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Butch hollered.

"I would but I just don`t want to." Brick shruggs as Stray puts them down.

The crowd is now at shock the ruffs are being friendly and Stray the leader, the most ruthless one has returned after three years and is giving out hugs? "What are you lookin at? Have you ever seen friends reunite?" She says with a such a cold glare everyone shivers. Well besides Brick, Butch, Boomer, Danger, Buttercup, and Stray herself. A pause so silent came across the crowd that those with even superhearin couldn`t hear anything. "You people are just rude. I can reads your thoughts and I am not a female dog. I am a female cat!" She says.

"Well I think it`s rude for you to read our thoughts!" A voice shouts. Otherwise known as-

"BUTTERCUP!" Two female vocies scream. Also known as Bubbles and Blossom.

"What? It had to be said." Buttercup responded

"You`re soo going to get grounded." Bubbles giggled

"Do you know how much trouble you can get in! You m-" Blossom started but was cut off.

"actually Bubbles she won`t have to worry about being grounded. And Blossom don`t worry about trouble 'cause your about to avoid a big mess." Stray starts. " You Buttercup Utoinium are now serveing Butch Jojo. Blossom Utonium You Brick Jojo. And Bubbles Utonium, Boomer Jojo."

"Excues me but-" started.

"Did you say 'Utoniium'?" The three ruffs said in unisions.

"Aww. And I was hoping to go shopping tonight." Bubbles said a little depressed.

"So he sucseeded?" Butch ask.

"Look what you and you big mouth got us into!" Blossom hissed.

"Do thet have powers?" Brick asked

"Well Mojo was exposed to chemical X that dosen`t mean they were." Danger replied.

"Hey they look like us!" boomer stated the obvious.

"Naw. I thought I looked like Katty Perry. Of course we look like you!" Buttercup stated.

"Why do you say it like it obvious." Butch said. though in the back of his mind he was thinkin 'The one is green is sexy. This is gong to be a fun maid'.

"You where made to be the detructive boys while we where made to be the perfect girls making us counterparts. And most counterparts look alike." Blossom stated.

"Also Blossom I planned this. So it wasn`t Buttercup`s fault." Stray resumed Blossom`s earlier conversation.

"What do you mean 'you planned this'?" Blossom asked.

"YOU LIAR!" A voice shouted.

"How predictiable." Stray sighed. "Okay get Professor Utonium up here." Nobody moved a muscel out of shock of what was happening. "Fine I`ll do it myself!" Stray snapped then snapped her fingers and the Professor appeared on the other side of the stage.

"You lied you said you`d protect them." Professor shouted.

"I`m surprised you rembered old man. I said 'I promise. I cross my heart, and someday I`ll die." Stray retoreated.

"I am not that old! Besides it was 10 years ago and you decide now! As maids!" Professor yelled.

"Well, yah. Listen I know right now is the perfect time. And the boys will not hurt them if they don`t want to go aganist me that is." Stray awnsered. The boys gulped in the back ground.

"How do you know?" The profssor asked very angry at this point.

"Don`t ask questions that not even you can compreheind." Stray said.

"You little she-devil! I should have never trusted you!" Professor yelled.

"If you want to meet a she devil meet Mimi." Stray retorated.

"Nice compac. He`ll never figure that one out." Danger said then high-fived her.

"I know." Stray said. Then she high-fived back. "Well time to go!" Stray declared.

"Miss. Stray as I was tring to say earlier, what about the speach?" asked.

"They hear that same boring story every year. No need to tell them what they`ve heard like 100 times." Stray said.

"Okay boys get your girls." Danger directed. Brick picked up Blossom bridal style, Boomer picked Bubbles up bridail style, and Butch picked Buttercup up bridal style. Danger tried to do the same with Stray but...

"I can fly on my own, thank you." Stray said then they both start blushing.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Buttercup ordered Butch.

"Why? What if I like it this way?" Butch asked with a smirk.

"Well what if I don`t. Me and my sisters are more-" Buttercup started.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom shouted. "Can I have a word with you?" She then looks at Brick. "In private." She adds. Brick nods then sets her down. Butch isn`t moving but then both Buttercup and Blossom glare at him.

"Fine." He sasys inoccentrly then drops her.

"Thanks for the soft landing!" Buttercup says sarcasticly. But then Blossom grebs her aem and starts pulling her back stage.

"Stray can you make sure they don`t use their superhearing to evasdrop?" Blossom ask. Stray nods then put sme type of weird head phones on them. "Thankyou."

Stray then looks at he crowd. "You know once we`re done with this you will only rember that I came back and Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles where choosen. And that only the ruffs, me, Danger, the girls, and the Professor will rember everything else?" Stray asked. while Blossom was still draging Buttercup back stage 'cause Buttercup is stubborn. The crowd shock their heads. "Well now you do." Stray finished as Blossom finally got Buttercup backstage.

**Backstage**

"Buttercup!" Blossom said sharply.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"We don`t want to let them know we have powers."

"Why?"

"So then we can exicute the plan."

"Okay, but what if I`m in a life or death situation, do I use them?"

"Depends. Now lets get back out there."

**Frontstage**

"We`re back." Blossom said. As the boys where taking off they`re head phones.

"I`m going to hate this." Buttercup announced as Butch picked her up bridal style again. Brick did the same with Blossom. Then off they flew to the Rowdyruff`s HQ (aka the white house).

**Me: Well, that`s all this time!**

**Blossom: No it isn`t. We have further diclaime U.T. does not own the song (she only changed it a little), Katty Perry, or Mimi from Grim Tales.**

**Butch: If you liked it reviwe.**

**Bubbles: If you have somr constructive critisim reviwe. What is constructive critism?**

**Me: Well, that is afficialy all the time we have! Bye! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yah I`m back! I`m back! You know it.**

**Blossom: Isn`t it suppose to go ' I`m bad!'?**

**Me: Well yeah. But I just thought it was a nice introduction. Anyway...6 reviwes! That`s amasing, to me.**

**Buttercup: Your stories just aren`t that famous.**

**Me: Hush it! Now it`s Boomer`s turn to do the discalimer.**

**Boomer: Yes! U.T. dosen`t own thr Powerpuff girls, the Rowdyruff boys, Princess, or me! Just Stary and Danger.**

**Brick and Butch: Idiot.**

**Me: Let this chapter begin!**

"So are you afraid of heights?" Butch asked.

"Hmm, let me see. I`m hundreds of feet up in the air and I don`t look or feel scared so...no!" Buttercup awnsers.

"You have alot of nerve talking to a world conqueror like that. I could just drop you." Butch says. Buttercup didn`t look the least bit worried.

"You better not drop her I gave my word!" Stray warns. Butch turned his head to speak to Stray.

"What if I do?" Butch asked. He shouldn`t of asked that question.

"I will kill you." She said in such a dark way, in such a dark tone that it worried Butch by tghe slightest. Though he wouldn`t show it. Buttercup just smirked 'cause she could tell, as well as Butch was hiding it, that he was worried.

"What you smirken at?" Butch asked as he noticed Buttercup`s smirk.

She leaned close to his ear. "You hide it well, but your worried. Even if it is slightly your worried." She awnsered with a mad grin across her face. He gave her a firce glare that could send the bravest worrier`s screaming. Buttercup wasn`t worried though. She knew if Butch tried anything Stray would get him.

"We`re reaching the porta; in 3. 2. 1." Danger said. After '1' they were all going through a black, purple, and white portal in the middle of the air. Why did nobody notice this? There were hundreds of people below them, and it just appeared out of nowhere. Blossom wondered.

"Because humans don`t have a tendency to look up." Stray awnsered.

"Thankyou." Blossom said. She knew she would have asked anyway, so it didn`t bother her that Stray read her mind. Then they were in the head quarters.** (I don`t know if it`s suppose to be captiolised so we`ll call it H.Q.)** The H.Q. aka the Whitehouse was no longer white. It was the boy`s sinature colors and black.

"Well if it isn`t the Rowdyruff boys. Butchie did you miss me?" A girl with brownish, redish hair in two puffs on each side of her head and black eyes. **(Do I really have to tell you this?)** She wears a tiria o her head. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a '$' on it and it ended right above her belly button. Also a yellow skirt that ended at her thighs. Yellow boot converse. She had a normal figure.

Buttercup snickered "Butchie?" Danger, Stray, her sisters, and the other ruffs snickered as well.

"Shut up! No I did not. I do not see how anyone could miss this." Butch awnsered. Jeustering at Princess as he said it.

"Don`t worry Buthie, I can heep our relationship a secret." Princess cooed. It wasn`t the best coo.

"For the last time Princess, I`m not your boyfriend! You are not my girlfriend!"

"Well I don`t see why I can`t! You don`t even have a girlfriend!"

"I do! It`s..." He glanced at Buttercup. "She is!" He pointed at Buttercup.

"I am!?" Buttercup glared at Butch. His eyes weren`t filled with lust or anger. It was felled with plead. "I am!" Their sibilings, Stray,and Danger were now watching the show.

"Prove it.I don`t think a maid could be his girlfriend." Princess said

That filled Buttercup with just enough rage to; "Would he let any girl do this." She put her hands on his face then kissed him! But she was sneaky about it and put her hand between their lips.

"GAHH!" Princess roared then left out of earshot.

"Ha! I knew you liked me you kissed me!" Butch said. "This proves no girl can resist Butch!"

"Hey, Sherlock, I put my hand between our lips." Buttercup scoffed.

"Mabey. But I bet you wanted to."

"No, I didn`t."

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, whatever! You owe me now!" Buttercup said.

"Oh. Miss. Stray?" A maid appeared. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a normal maid outfit.

"Yes, Robin. Now what is it." Stray asked.

The girl or Robin was taken aback that Stray knew her. Yes, she knew Stray from pictures but, she was sure they never meet. "Uh well we have no room in the maid quarters."

"What!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said in sink.

"Well since Butch destroyed part of of it we barley have enough room already. How coul we possibly fit more?" Robin awnsered.

"Reconstruct it." Bubbles said.

"More beds." Buttercup scoffs

"Air matresses." Blossom said logicly.

"Well we are reconstructing, we ran out of spare beds, and the air mattresses have holes in them." Robin awnsered calmly.

"I wonder why." Buttercup scoff glaring at the ruffs. The whistel like they don`t even know what`s going on.

"Alright, alright. Well because the girls can just be in my room." Stray said. Everybody nodded in agreenent.

"Girls. Follow me." They went up stairs the came to a room that had 'President`s office' but a line was spary painted over it. Below it in purple it was spray painted 'Stray`s room keep out if you know what`s good for you'.

"How come you got the President`s office?" Blossom asked as Stray opened the door. It was completely transformed. The rug was purple. The desk was pinted black and so was the walls. There was a king sized bed that had purple covers with black pillows. And a black couch.

"Well we agreed that we get certian rooms when we conquer certian places. Like Butch called the biggest bedroom in the Taj Mahal." Stray explained.

"What is it with you and purple and black?" Buttercup asks.

"Favriote colors."

"Do you have any stuffies and where do we sleep." Bubbles asked.

"No, but I can get you some. And I have a plan." Stray awnsered. Stray lifted both hans like she was carring something. Then the bed rose. She spread her hands apart and the bed went in three equal-sized beds. The sheets and pillows did the same.

"That`s only three." Buttercup says.

"I know but, I`m sleeping on the couch bed." She awsnsers. She snaps her fingers and the couch pops open to a queen sized with blcak sheets and purple pillows. "By the way we need to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight? Aren`t we maids?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, techniquely, you are my personal guest. So get ready and you have to wear a dress."

"I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" Buttercup roared.

**Where the boys are! Yes, that includes Danger.**

"Hey, guys, guess what." Danger said. The boys were playing a video game, (Assiassin`s Creed 3!) but still paying attention.

"What?" They all said in unision.

"We are having dinner." Danger said.

"And?" They all question in unision.

"We have to wear tuxedos."

"What!?" They all asked in unision...again.

"Sorry but it`s Stray`s orders. If it helps any the new girls and Stray will be wearing a dress."

"And?" Unision again. Ok I am seriousl getting deja vu, what about yal'.

"I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" Buttercup yelled in a distance.

"Well, I`m intested." Butch said wit a smirk.

"Hmm...do you think Bubbles would look cute in a dress." Boomer asked obviously thinking out loud.

"I don`t know, man. But I`m willing to bet Buttercup will look hot in a dress." Butch replied

"I dion`t know but, since Bubbles is there, ok." Boomer agreed.

"Oh, brother. Are you seriously going through with this?"

"Yes." His brothers said in unision.

"And, you?" Brick asked glaring at Danger.

"Well, Stray is back so this is quality time. Also, if I don`t she`ll kill me and if you know what`s good for you I would do the same." Danger awnsred.

"Oh, fine. But I won`t like it." Brick awnsered.

"Great. While I go tell Stray, you put on your txedos. They are on your beds." Danger ordered. Danger departed.

"Gugh, how come I hace to wear a tuxedo." Brick complained.

"Because Stray said so if you don`t want to get on Stray`s bad side wear it," Butch remarked.

"Fine lets go." Brick paused the game got up and went to his room. His brothers did the same.

**Back to the girls**

"No I refuse! I rebuke, to wear a dress." Buttercup continued.

"Please just for one night. Just for a couple if hours?" Bubbles pleaded.

"No."

"Not even for the world conqorers?" Blossom asked.

"Defenitly not!"

"Enough of this madness." Stray said, agravated. She put on that dark glare, her teeth sharpend and she darkend her voice. "Now listen her Buttercup you will get in a dress or so help me-"

"Stray, the boys agreed." Danger intureupted.

Stray`s teeth went back to feline point, her glare unseen and her voice returned normal. "Ok that`s great! Now how Buttercup let`s get you in that dress and get moving, shall we?" Stray asked.

"O-okay." Buttercup gulped. She didn`t show her fear but her sisters surley did. You could see it by their expressions and eyes.

**Well that`s all fornow. More surprises and such come later! Boomer ther further dilaimer.**

**Boomer: U.T. dose not own any of the Assassin`s Creed video games. Nor, does she own the Whitehouse or Taj Mahal.**

**Me: Thank you. And if you reviwe you get...well you get...you get to see the next chapter quicker.**


End file.
